dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moldruffle
Main Page= |Release Date = May 5th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Skrill |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 5 *Pitch Rate: 8 *Turn Rate: 5 *Acceleration: 6.5 |Combat = *ATK: 300 *FPR: 410 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 200 *HPR: 400 *DEF: 125 *Health: 2700 |Battle = *Firepower: 8.2 *Shot Limit: 3 *Base Damage: 23 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Armor *Wild |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 600 Gems *Member Price: 480 Gems |UDT = }} The Moldruffle is a Stoker Class dragon original to the School of Dragons introduced on May 5th, 2015. They can be purchased for 600 gems (480 for members) from the store. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"The Moldruffle is incredibly catlike in nature. They are intelligent and curious with very keen senses, though it switches its focus from one thing on to another very quickly. The Moldruffle is an excellent hunter; its sharp, long-range vision helps it spot its prey. They are quick and precise, and can glide through strong winds. :"These dragons have an aerodynamic build, making them quick and agile hunters. They also have a lot of stamina and travel great distances, as stated in the School of Dragons description. :"The Moldruffle also has quite a unusual way to communicate with others of dragons of its kind. The Moldruffle's sharp horns resonate a pure sound when struck against objects and this is used to send a message to its dragon kin. :"Moldruffles have been known to gather fire on the edges of their wings and tail, using their fan-like tail to strengthen the blazing flames. Imagine the terror of seeing a fiery inferno diving at a prey with incredible speed and precision! And since they are able to travel great distances this would mean their ability would be extremely powerful over time by strengthening the blaze with its tail." For more information on the Moldruffle, visit here. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood bby mdruffle stand.png|Baby Moldruffle Standing bby mdruffle idle.png|Baby Moldruffle Idle bby mdruffle sit.png|Baby Moldruffle Sitting bby mdruffle sleep 1.png|Baby Moldruffle Sleeping (profile) bby mdruffle sleep 2.png|Baby Moldruffle Sleeping (top view) mdruffle stand.png|Moldruffle Standing mdruffle idle.png|Moldruffle Idle mdruffle sit.png|Moldruffle Sitting mdruffle sleep 1.png|Moldruffle Sleeping (profile) mdruffle sleep 2.png|Moldruffle Sleeping (top view) mdruffle swim 1.png|Moldruffle Swimming (back view) mdruffle swim 2.png|Moldruffle Swimming (top view) mdruffle fire 1.png|Moldruffle's fire mdruffle fire 2.png|Moldruffle Firing mdruffle shot.gif|Moldruffle's Fire Speed mdruffle head 1.png|Head and horns (profile) mdruffle head 2.png|Head and horns (front view) mdruffle head 3.png|Head and horns (top view) mdruffle spine 1.png|Dorsal and sacrum spikes (profile) mdruffle spine 2.png|Dorsal and sacrum spikes (top view) mdruffle wingspan.png|Moldruffle's Wingspan mdruffle hover.png|Moldruffle Hovering mdruffle fly.png|Moldruffle Flying mdruffle glide.png|Moldruffle mdruffle brake.png|Moldruffle Bioluminescent Patterns biolumi mdruffle gen 1.png|General view (profile) biolumi mdruffle gen 2.png|General view front view) biolumi mdruffle gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi mdruffle head 1.png|Head patterns (profile) biolumi mdruffle head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) biolumi mdruffle body.png|Abdomen and leg patterns biolumi mdruffle spine.png|Dorsal and sacrum spike patterns biolumi mdruffle underbelly.png|Underbelly pattern biolumi mdruffle wingspan.png|Upperwing and fin patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Moldruffle rstripes.png|Moldruffle racing stripes (profile) Moldruffle rstripes top.png|Moldruffle racing stripes (upper view) Racing Colors Moldruffle rcolor.png|Moldruffle racing colors (profile) Moldruffle rcolor top.png|Moldruffle racing colors (upper view) Moldruffle rcolor head.png|Moldruffle racing colors head pattern Category:Dragons Category:Original Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Skill: Armor Category:Skill: Wild Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Missing images Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons